The Conservative Conference 582AER 1/3
The three day Coalition of Conservative Unionists Conference has begun today. The Conference, which did not see a revelation of the new Manifesto, was packed with speeches and fringe events. It was held in Yttinnis Central Venue, Tapanuo. This year saw the fresh Campaign Slogan, "Happy Days Are Here Again" and "A Return to Normalcy". CCU Chairman and First Treasurer, Patrick McLoughlin MP. "Before we begin, I read a prayer in remembrance of those who have died, to those still serving and those families of any service personnel. Almighty Gods, in you all we find safety and peace. We commend to your gracious keeping all the men and women who serve in the Navy, the Army, or the Air Force, who face danger and put their lives at risk so that others might live in safety. Defend them day by day by your heavenly power; and help them to know that they can never pass beyond the reach of your care. Keep alive in them and in us your vision of that peace which alone we must seek and serve. Amen." ''-- Minute Silence --'' "Friends and delegates, welcome to the 582 AER Annual Conservative Conference. Such a pleasure to host you all today, as always. We meet, once again, at the height of a extra special time for our Great Empire. Peace is within a stone throw and the economy is within days of collapsing into recession, if not, a depression! The Conservatives are calling for a return to normalcy. A return to the time where every child could aspire to Falleen Dream; a time where every parent is working; a time where every worker has security and stability; a time where peace is settled; a time where the economy is booming; a time where the full potential of Falleentium can be realized. I am a father and I've been a working man since I was a mere smudge of 16 years old. I remember the days when my father told me I could be whatever I wanted and go as far as I dreamed: look where I stand today. Sadly, with every inch of uncertainly creeping in, the reality of those days are drifting away. But friends, it is not too late to seek a new, better world. Things can still change: there is still time. Lest we forget the issues we still face outside of war and peace. Our very own federal states which have voted, democratically, for further independence from central government. It would be utter arrogance and in vein if we send our boys to fight under the banner of: Freedom, Democracy and Liberty, and then do not then follow those values here, at home. It is our absolute mission to see a friendly, healthy and good departure of our two friends from central hold. We do so while remembering they are still with us, an entity of us and an ally by our side. Look around us today. There is a sweeping awakening of national consciousness and that is a political fact: our national policies must take account of this. A wind of change is blowing through the world and we cannot afford to miss the opportunities which lie ahead. Friends, we all aspire for better lives. Why don't we make it a reality? There is an answer. We do have a solution. When the time comes, you really ought to get out there and spread the Conservative Message and crucially, vote Conservative and you'll get the Conservatives. CCU Leader and Patron of Young Unionists, Rt. Hon. James Brokenshire MP "To begin, I read a passage of a poem which was sent to me recently. When you see someone in a uniform, Someone who serves us all, Doing military duty, Answering their country’s call, Take a moment to thank them For protecting what you hold dear; Tell them you are proud of them; Make it very clear. Just tap them on the shoulder, Give a smile, and say, "Thanks for what you’re doing To keep us safe in the Empire!" ''-- Moment of reflection --'' "Members of the party, delegates of the people, supporters, fellow citizens. '' ''Falleentium's present need is not heroics, but healing; not nostrums, but normalcy; not revolution, but restoration; not agitation, but adjustment; not surgery, but serenity; not the dramatic, but the dispassionate; not experiment, but equipoise; not submergence in internationalist, but sustainment in triumphant nationality. What I am talking about is issues that face Falleentium today, at the door of peace. The call for a return to normalcy is ringing from household-to-household. We cannot get disillusioned with the promise of a progressive New Order. Instead, what we want, what we call for is stability in a New World Order. The establishment of an Association of Nations which is created on equal footing: it shouldn't require one nation to run it or dominate it. We must, first and foremost, before all else, above all else, is stability, security and prosperity here at home. We need to work hard to bind up the wounds among our people and, once again, become brothers and countrymen. Outwarn slogans are simply a way of outdated dogma against the brotherhood of countrymen. This generation at home has been trusted a greater burden of responsibility. '' ''The obstacles of this quickly changing planet are the jumping range of not one one, nor one nation, but a collective change. Our goals are this: where we see wrong, we will set out to right it; where we see suffering, we will heal it; where we fear war, we will try to stop it and where we hear dreams, we ought to give opportunity. Fellow citizens, we can all move the world. All of us can shape part of the history where we reside; some will even bend the history of the world. A ripple of hope is scattered when a man stands up for justice, freedom, democracy and the little man and the little woman. And those ripples build a current which can break down the mightiness walls of oppression. Happy Days are Here Again. Happy Days can return. Happy Days will bring stability. Happy Days will find companion to every man, little or big, successful or working to success, in love or in happiness. Because all of us will eventually be judged and surely, we will judge ourselves. Why don't we try to return to happier times? If we are going to try, we ought to go all the way, or what's the point in trying? The economy is the basis of all that we do. Yet, it has been chopped and dice to the skin and bone. We've warned of this several times over but was laughed off. Let's restore love for country through economic might and strength. Let's make sure every household has food. Let's ensure every mother can hope for their child. And let us pursue a policy of asking, why not? My overwhelming message which I want to leave with is this: I love this country. From ocean to hill, from port to factory, from village to city, from State to Territory, from the smallest of men to the largest of animals: love is not an easy emotion to put into words. Much like my joy for life, my country, my Empire is the lust I have for a good, happy life. The rich history of this land beats any other. This is the best country to be heraled on this Earth. We have been fortunate enough to be born into this Empire and it is the Gods will that, while we have a small time on this Earth, we leave this land in a better place than we inherited it. "'CCU Deputy Leader and Policy Chair, Keir Starmer MP.' "I would like to take a brief moment of your time to discuss with you the Committee on Policy within the CCU. Last week the Committee adjourned on it's latest Policy Meeting regarding the new manifesto, which shall be released closer to the time of the election. In brief, the new look on policy shall be a return to normalcy. Policy shall be dictated in hope of restoring Happy Days. To help with new policy, from today, we are establishing The Conservative Policy Forum, CPF, which will allow individual members to submit policy, discuss policy and suggest changes to policy. This new Forum will give space for more involvement in Party Discussion and generate new, exciting ideas. It is our hope that'll members will get involved, get talking, and suggesting. The more we hear, the more we'll improve. There is a stand just outside the hall with more information. Thanks for your time, folks!" '' '~ End of Day 1 ~''' Category:The Imperial Constitution